Jeremy's Secret
by SinfulSecrets
Summary: Jeremy has long denied his feelings for Elena, no longer can he resist temptation...


**A/N: **WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND IT OFFENSIVE****

**NC17**

* * *

_Jeremy's Secret_

Jeremy Gilbert was a young man with urges. His sexual urges were dark, twisted, completely immoral, and wrong. Ever since he turned sixteen he began to feel a strong attraction towards his sister, Elena Gilbert. And although she wasn't really his biological sister, they had grown up together. The sibling bond was there. When he turned seventeen, he spent his summer working out his body, until he had completely buffed up, hoping his sister would notice his new, sculpted physique.

Elena had broken up with Stefan, and Jeremy was the one who was there to nurse her broken heart, and hold her through all the tears and pain. He emotionally seduced her into cuddling and sleeping in his bed most nights. No one was there to supervise them after all…Jenna was usually at Alaric's place. When Elena would fall into a deep sleep, he would pull out his cock, shove her panties to the side and slowly penetrate her just enough to cum and not wake her up. His dream was to fill her up with is seed balls deep.

Jeremy was really focusing his efforts to get Elena to feel the same attraction he felt. He walked around the house with his shirt off, he would walk out of the shower with only a white towel wrapped around his slim waist that was shaped like an inverted triangle, and he gave Elena back rubs and massages to relax her, and make her feel his sexual desire. But she was completely oblivious to it, and this hurt Jeremy. He was in love with her. He wanted her, and he knew he couldn't force her to feel the same.

Ever since Katherine came into town, Jeremy was on the hunt to kill her, but the 500 year old vampire and vampire hunter ended up in bed together, and became fuck buddies. Jeremy liked sleeping with Kat because he fantasized about Elena, and it was a tremendous relief knowing he could be completely honest with Katherine, and tell her about his lustful desires without being judged. She loved sleeping with Jeremy Gilbert because he was honestly a great fuck, and Little Miss Katherine Pierce was a closeted bisexual.

She often tried to teach Jeremy how to seduce his sister, and they role played a lot during sex. Underneath his 'good boy façade' was an aggressive sexual beast. He and Katherine had pretty much done every sexual position in the kama sutra. Sleeping with a vampire had its perks…he never had to use a condom.

They often had sex at Kat's apartment, because Jeremy was worried Elena would walk in on them if they put their scandalous relationship on display at home.

"Next time you're in bed with her," Katherine panted, while she started to grind herself on Jeremy's cock. "Touch her, and I mean touch her…everywhere, nice and slow. Do it while she's really sleepy. I guarantee she will enjoy it." She quickened her speed and felt his throbbing dick pulsing inside of her.

"What if she freaks out?" Jeremy asked, in between laboured breaths. "I already tease her pussy a bit, but I'm afraid to go all the way in."

"She won't freak. Elena wants you, and I bet she's playing innocent and oblivious for show. We're doppelgangers after all. We have this connection. I can feel it," she let out a feral moan. "Oh god Jer…I'm cumming."

"Fuck!" he cursed and grabbed her hips harder. His swollen cock stiffened, as he began to shoot a hot load into her womb without restraint. He kept ejaculating in kat's cunt until he had no more cum left.

"Shit, that felt so good." She collapsed on his chest, giggled, and then rolled off of him to light up a cigarette. "I hope that was good for you."

"It was definitely good. But my urges are getting worse, Kat. Everytime I'm around her, all I can think about is ripping her clothes off. I'm starting to lose trust in myself…I don't know if I can control it."

"Well, that's why you have me, handsome."

"And you're amazing in bed but—"

"I know, I know…you're in love with Elena. I get it," she sighed and took a deep puff. "It seems she's got the golden vagina."

"Don't say that about her," Jeremy frowned.

"What? It's true."

"Are you jealous?"

Kat snickered under her breath. "Please, I'd have to care to feel jealous. Besides, I'm trying to help you sleep with her, remember?"

"Damon's around her too much. I wish someone could make that dick disappear."

"I can take care of Damon," Kat grinned.

"Really, how?"

"Don't worry about how. Just grow a pair, and follow through with what I told you. The rest will sort itself out. Trust me. All she needs is one night in bed with you, and then it's bye bye Damon," she giggled. "Just remember, the key is to seduce her. So do it right, and make mama proud."

oOo

The next Friday, Jeremy came home late from the gym, and noticed that Elena wasn't around, which bummed him out. So he sent her a text, and found out that she was at Caroline's place, and would be home soon, because she had promised him a movie night. But little did she know that tonight was the night, Jeremy was going to do everything possible to get his cock inside of her.

He took a shower, and avoided jerking off, because he wanted to save his monster load for Elena.

'Let her catch you jerking off, she needs to see you in your prime sexual state, that way the image of your cock is ingrained her mind forever. Manipulate a scenario where she walks in on you…trust me, just do it.' He remembered Kat's advice, and despite his reservations at first, he stripped down, left his bedroom door open just a bit, and got in bed. He closed his eyes and started to fantasize about Elena. Slowly, but surely, his cock became rock hard, and he had to stroke it slow so he wouldn't cum so quick. Elena would be home in no time.

* * *

oOo

Once Elena Gilbert got home, she headed upstairs, and was about to call Jeremy's name, when she heard loud groaning sounds coming from her brother's bedroom….

At first she thought he had a girl over, and this made her completely red in the face, but also made her feel something she never thought she would feel…hurt, and jealousy.

Elena was going to walk right into her room, when she noticed that Jer's bedroom door was cracked opened, giving her just enough visibility to look inside. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she quietly edged closer to the door.

Her eyes widened, and she felt a sweltering heat growing in between her thighs, as a wetness began to drench her sex. Lying on the bed, completely in the nude, was Jeremy. He had a body of a Adonis himself, and what fascinated Elena the most was the fact that he was completely cumming hands free.

"Ooooohh fffffuckkkkkk!" Jeremy clutched his bed sheets and began to spurt his hot load all over his stomach, while Elena watched. Her heart was racing, her nipples were hard, and there was a dull ache inside of her, mixed with a hyper state of arousal. Watching her brother cum like that made her feel so turned on, she felt ashamed for feeling it, and immediately fled to her bedroom.

A couple minutes passed, and Elena heard a knock at her door. She jumped, feeling startled because her back was resting right against it.

"Elena? You home?"

She swallowed hard, and tried to compose herself. "Yeah, I just got in."

"Oh okay. Cool. I'm going to go fix us some popcorn downstairs."

"Great. I'll meet you in a bit. Just need to get changed," she touched her cheeks, and they felt extremely hot. Elena walked into her bathroom and turned on the tap, splashing water all over her face.

What the hell is wrong with me? She kept replaying that moment when Jeremy ejaculated all over himself, and it only made her hornier. She had never felt this kind of arousal before. It was intense, and incredibly strong.

He's my brother, and Bonnie's in love with him—Christ, I'm going to hell. I just need to get laid. That's all. Sexually frustrated. She tried to comfort herself, and changed into a fresh pair of black lace panties, and a white skirt.

Jenna was sleeping over at Ric's for the night, so they had the place all to themselves. After taking a quick glance in the mirror, she made her way downstairs and noticed that Jeremy had changed into a pair of ripped low rise jeans, and a black tank top.

It was almost as if she was looking at him with a new set of eyes. No longer was she able to see him as her innocent little brother, because all she could see was the image of him stroking his cock, and cumming hands free. It was graphic, wrong, and she never should have watched.

"Hey," he smiled at her in a way that made her feel like he was happy to see her. "I missed you," Jeremy abandoned the bowl of popcorn on the kitchen counter, and walked towards her, wrapping his big, strong arms around her waist and hugging her long. He made sure to pull her in close enough so she could feel his semi hard cock…and Elena felt it alright. It almost made her gasp, and tremble.

Jeremy smelled so good. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him just as intimately. "I missed you too," the words came out almost in a whisper.

"How was your evening?" he asked her.

"It was good. Went shopping with Caroline, bought some new clothes."

"You'll have to model it for me."

She gave him a peculiar look.

"If you want, that is," Jeremy chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind your opinion," Elena smiled. "Jeezuz Jer, are you using steroids?"

"What? No. I've been working hardcore at the gym for over a year now. You know that." He flexed his biceps, showing them off proudly for his sister.

"Well, all that hard work has definitely paid off," she couldn't help but stare.

"These aren't the only body parts I've toned…" he lifted his shirt, and showed off his washboard abs.

Her jaw almost dropped.

"Wow…I'm…"

"Here, touch—" he took her hand, and guided it down his rippled abdominals. It made them both shiver.

"You're definitely killing all the girls at school, I'm sure," Elena laughed nervously.

"I'm not dating anybody."

"Why not?" she asked, curiously

"Not really interested in anyone at school at the moment. Besides, if I wasn't single, I wouldn't be spending my Friday night with my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister," Elena smiled.

"Come on, let's watch this new horror flick," he grabbed the popcorn, slipped his hand into hers, and pulled her into the living room.

"What's this movie called again?" Elena sat down on the cream colored sofa, and placed the bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"It's called Last Victim Standing—"

"Is it really gory?"

"Yes, but I doubt that would bother you or me, since we're basically living a completely different reality compared to the average person," Jeremy flashed that cute, charming signature smile, and it made Elena's stomach tighten in knots.

"Yeah, spend enough time around vampires, and you basically become desensitized to all that blood."

Jeremy set up the movie, turned out the lights, and then sat next to Elena. He stretched out his arm along the couch, and wrapped it around her in a casually way. She felt chills go down her entire body.

You want him…admit it, a little voice whispered inside her head, as she struggled to shut it up. He's probably still a virgin.

"Shit, they don't hold back on the killing sprees. Five minutes into the film, and already two people are dead," Jeremy laughed. His cologne was intoxicating her, and Elena's nipples were uncomfortably hard. She needed to cool down.

"I'll be right back,"

"Where you going?" he looked up at her.

"Don't pause the film. I'm just getting a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," he checked out her curvaceous bottom, as she walked into the kitchen.

'Be bold, be confident, make the first moves' Kat's voice echoed in his head.

Elena stepped over to the sink, and soaked her hands, before she pressed them against her cheeks. She felt incredibly feverish. It was so hard to concentrate on the movie, when she was visibly affected by walking in on her brother jacking off.

"You're missing the best parts!" Jeremy hollered out.

"I'm coming!" she grabbed a water bottle, composed herself again, and walked back into the living room. "What did I miss?"

"He killed the neighbour," he grabbed Elena's wrist, and pulled her down on his lap. Of course Jeremy felt nervous, he was freaking out in his mind, because he didn't want to cross any lines with his sister and lose her forever, but he couldn't ignore his temptations any longer either.

She was surprised to find herself on his lap, but didn't protest to move.

He loved the way her body felt, and he wanted to touch her so badly, so Jeremy placed his hand on her thigh, and began to caress it slowly.

Elena let out a breathy sigh, and relaxed against his body.

"Jeremy, we should…" she arched her back against him, and shivered when he kissed her shoulder.

One thing led to another and the next thing Elena knew, she was lying down in a spooning position and lustfully moaning every time Jeremy fingered her dripping pussy.

"Oh god, Jer… wha… what are you…"

"Please let me shove my cock in you, Elena." He pulled it out and rubbed it in my between her swollen lips.

She was growing delirious with sinful pleasure, unable to answer him as he continued to stimulate her clit.

"Condom… we need one…"

Jeremy's cock grew painfully harder than before when she gave him the green light. He had a box full of condoms up stairs but he didn't bother to move and just shoved all eight inches into her tight hole. Elena screamed in pain and pleasure, feeling her brothers hands grab her ample breasts.

"I want to cum in your pussy so bad. No condoms, Elena."

"Oh fuck yes," she began to grind on him. "Fuck my pussy, Jeremy. Oh god your dick feels so good."

He slammed his meat into her, fucking her so fast and hard that his balls slapped against her cunt. Elena turned her face and started kissing Jeremy with a wild tongue as he drove his shaft deep inside of her, making her tits bounce from impact. He was getting breathless as his balls squeezed together and were ready to release the biggest bucket load of cum he would ever shoot in his life.

"Shhhittttttttt!"

Elena's orgasm came hard as Jeremy ejaculated wave after wave inside of her, filling her womb up with his sticky, hot cum. He slowly circled her clit with his thumb while she rocked back and forth on his cock.

Elena kissed her brother passionately and whispered, "I want you to sneak into my bedroom every night and fuck me, even if im sleeping. And I especially want to wake up with your dick in my pussy in the mornings. Can you do that?"

His cock twitched in her cunt and hardened a bit. "I've already been fantasizing about that," he answered.

Elena lay in Jeremy's arms and let him play with her tits and kiss her, while his big cock was still submerged inside of her. It felt so good to be bad for once and not be little miss perfect anymore. Just as Jeremy was about to fuck her for round two, the door unlocked and in walked Jenna.

"Oh my god!" she cried out in disgust, holding a hand over her mouth.

Alaric walked in behind her, and Elena immediately got up and wrapped the throw blanket around her body. "Aunt Jenna, I… we…"

"Get your clothes on and go upstairs, Elena! Now! Jeremy, you stay down here!"

Elena listened and disappeared into her bedroom, completely panicking.

"I'm going to go and talk to her," said Alaric. He smirked as he made his way upstairs, because he had every intention to black mail Elena for sex. For years he had been dying to fuck her, and now his fantasies would finally come to fruition.

A/N: check out my blog located on my profile to read more sexy fics ;)


End file.
